This application is made for grant support in writing a book, not for new research. The book is entitled "MEDICAL PHYSIOLOGY OF TEMPERATURE, a Critical Review of the Present State of Knowledge." The intended audience are men of research or academic teaching in the sciences basic to medicine and in all specialities of clinical medicine. Homeostasis will be the central theme. Actual body functions, not models, experimental facts, not theories, will form the substance in a strictly quantitative treatment. The book is meant to serve as a chapter of the history of medicine written in deference to founders of neuroanatomy and experimental neurosurgery and to living men who measure the electrical activities in neural thermoregulation. The reader will be introduced to chemical thermodynamics as a physical basis of the life sciences and medicine. The final goals of the book are applications of fundamental concepts to clinical medicine in diagnosis, prognosis, prevention or treatment, with topics shown in the research plan, including the present innovation of clinical thermometry by instruments to measure central (brain or heart) temperature patterns. There will be no duplication of existing literature.